Love me deadly
by momo76
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Bella wakes up and is in the arms of, not sam, but Alec. Alec takes her to Volterra and they fall in love.
1. World's deadliest twins

World's deadliest twins

BPOV:

Edward looked down at me; his eyes filled with what looked like anger, remorse, or maybe even pain. I had just learned that he was leaving. Tears were running down my face. He was my life. I loved him.

I decided to at least get one thought straight, so I whispered to Edward. "You don't want me?" I tried to sound professional but my voice wavered and cracked making it sound like a question.

He shook his head and it looked like he was in more pain than me. He whispered, "I don't want you anymore. Please just promise me one thing; don't do anything reckless." He put his hand on my cheek and buried his lips in my hair.

I turned around and started to bawl. I heard a whooshing sound and looked behind me. He was gone. I rested my on the floor and started to sob myself to sleep.

When I woke up I was in the arms of someone. This person that was carrying me was freezing cold. I could feel his cold through his and my clothes. The only other time I felt that type of cold was when I was with … him. This person that was carrying me was a vampire. I hoped with all my heart it was him.

Whoever was carrying me was taking me to an airplane. It looked like a private airplane. I got a glimpse of the side before I was taken up the stairs it said "_Volterra airlines_". I had no idea where Volterra was but I guess it's where I'm going.

I decided to take a look at my carrier and what I saw was surprising. My carrier was a He. Of course he had pale white skin but what surprised me was his ruby red eyes. He had dark brown hair that stopped just short of covering his eyes. He was wearing, from what I saw, a black tuxedo jacket, a burgundy v-neck, and a shark tooth necklace with a charm next to the tooth that had the letter "A" on it.

Whoever he was obviously was no threat. As he sat down on one the seats he still had me in his arms. I shifted so I was sitting on his lap. As I started to put my head on his shoulder I realized what I was doing. I was cuddling with a complete stranger. I practically jumped out of his lap and sat on the seat to the left of him.

He looked surprised that I was awake but that didn't last for long. He turned to me and put out his hand. I took it willingly.

"Hello Isabella I am Alec." Alec, that name would explain the letter on his necklace. The name Alec actually kind of fit him. It was mysterious.

Just before I could question him about how he knew my name a girl with blonde hair that was in a bun walked in the plane. She grimaced but then smiled sweetly. Her eyes were ruby red as well.

She had a burgundy vest over a black turtle neck sweater. She was also wearing regular dark jeans and the same necklace as Alec. The only thing that was different was that she didn't have a shark tooth necklace because the tooth was curved and that the charm on the necklace had the letter "J" on it.

She put out her hand just like Alec and I also took it nervously.

"Hello Isabella, My name is Jane. Me and Alec are twins." She explained then she took a seat right across from Alec. As I analyzed it more carefully I could see the resemblance. They had the same nose, chin, and smile lines.

I suddenly got very tired again and started to lean against Alec without noticing. I didn't care anyway. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking that I have just met the world's deadliest twins.

**Author's Note: I know it seems kind of short but the rest of the chapters will be longer than this. This is my first fanfiction so no flaming unless I did a terrible mistake with the characters. Any way I want you to know that it would feel so good if you just press that white box with the green writing in it and watch the magic of turn the box purple. Now for some random words.**

**pumpernickel**

**deoderant**

**toys**

**plate**

**candy**

**cards**

**These random words have been brought to you by MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**ps: If you think this story needs a better title then please put your suggestion in your review. Thanks**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello people of . I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long. I promise I'll have my story updated by Monday. By the way the new title of the story is ….. wait for it…..

Love me deadly.!!! Thanks to oxymoron8 I have a new title. So you should look for my story under that name

Love, alecxlovesxbella


	3. What just happened

What just happened?!

BPOV

I woke up again and I was still resting my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips.

"Look who's awake." He said. I laughed and stood up. I really needed to change my clothes. I looked around and only saw the three of us in the airplane seating area.

I looked at Jane. She scowled at first but then smiled. I had no idea why she kept acting mean then being all nice.

"Umm did you guys pack any of my clothes by any chance?" Alec and Jane nodded and Jane pointed to the bathroom at the back of the plane. I ventured to the back and saw a duffel bag. I opened it and found a bunch of toiletries. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner and soap.

The moment I stepped in the shower I turned on the hot water and kept the cold water off. I scrubbed off all the dirt from the forest floor and all the leaves. Then I washed my hair and realized that there were so much dirt and leaves and sticks in my hair.

I came out, grabbed a towel, and dried my self quickly. I then realized I took about thirty minutes just showering. I dug in the duffel bag a little bit more and chose a forest green t-shirt and an old pair of sweat pants. I looked at how ratty I looked with them on. I then rejected them thinking I had to impress the strangers that have practically kidnapped me.

Bringing out my inner Alice, I picked out a sleeveless blouse with many different shades of blue, a pair of skinny jeans, a silver belt, and silver strap sandals. I stuffed my dirty clothes at the bottom of the duffel bag.

I smelled my own breath and decided that I needed to brush my teeth. Brushing my teeth took about five minutes so I spent thirty-five minutes freshening up. I walked out and Alec couldn't keep his eyes off me.

Now all I wanted was answers. I sat back in my old seat and tried not to move so much. I didn't want to make it any harder for them. I already smelled like a five-star meal to them I didn't want another Jasper incident.

"I have some questions and I think you have some answers." I said defiantly. I wanted to set a professional image with these vampires. Jane was the one to answer.

"It all depends on the question. There are some things we cannot tell you." She said in a voice that kind of scary.

"Ask away," Alec said with a smile on his face.

"How did you guys know my name?" I asked

"The Cullen's visited us a few days ago, Aro read Alice's mind, and he found out about you. He sent us to bring you to Volterra. He wants you to become a prin…" Alec never got to finish his sentence. The captain announced that we would be landing in Volterra, Italy in twenty minutes.

"As I was saying," Alec said staring at the speaker where the captain made his announcement. Then Jane spoke up.

"Actually Alec I think that we have told her too much on that subject. Bella I think you should ask another question." Jane knew something about my future. Of course she was no Alice…or was she. Was it possible that vampiric abilities could be held by two different vampires? I threw that thought out of my head.

"Who is Aro?" Realization hit me like a truck and I remembered Carlisle's past. As Ed-_he_ described them they were a group of ruthless killers who drank human blood. They didn't seem like that at all. The part about the human blood seemed to be true but they didn't seem like ruthless killers. I started to concentrate more on their eyes and I saw Jane's eyes darkening to charcoal.

"Never mind" I exclaimed. What had happened next was so fast I barely had time to understand.

Alec had put his arm behind my seat and flushed bright red. With all my blood moving and my heart beating faster seemed like a huge temptation to Jane. She stood up and looked at me hungrily. Alec soon noticed what was happening. He waved his hand in front of Jane as she sprang. She fell from the air as soon as Alec's hand hit her.

The whole time this was happening I curled into a ball and started to cry. Alec was hurting his own sister because of a stupid human like me. Because of me the Cullens left; not because of Jasper. I sneaked a peek of what was happening.

Jane was lying on the floor with her eyes closed. Alec was standing over her making her drink something. The moment I realized that Alec was feeding her blood, I smelled the rusty odor of blood. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt myself tilting to the floor. I didn't try to save myself; I just let myself fall to the floor. I didn't hit the floor. I was in Alec's arms again when everything went dark.

I was really getting tired of this sleeping thing. I woke up this time in an actual bed. I looked around. The walls were a deep dark red that was a little darker than burgundy. I looked at the bed. It was a four poster and had a bed frame made out of mahogany. The sheets were a red sating and the floor was tile. I looked at the nightstand to check the time but instead of a clock there was a note. I picked it up it was from Alec. It said:

Dear Bella,

I apologize deeply for what happened on the plane. Jane hasn't fed for two days until after she tried to attack you. I hope you slept well but do not get used to the room that you are in right now. It is my room. Your room is being set up right now. My only request this morning is that at three o' clock you visit the throne room sincerely,

Alec

The rest was directions to the throne room.

I looked around to see if I could find a clock. I found a cell phone on the dresser in the far corner. I climbed out of my little comfort spot and walked over to the dresser. As I extended my arm to the phone I realized my arms were in sleeves.

I looked down at my wardrobe as I grasped the phone. I was wearing the same clothes from the incident but I was also wearing the jacket that Alec was wearing last night. I breathed in the scent of the jacket but it was covered in my smell and not his.

Disappointed, I flipped the phone open and checked the time. It was ten twenty-seven. I had plenty of time to sleep. After knowing I had a few hours until I had to leave, I set the phone alarm to two thirty-five so I could get ready.

As I drifted off to sleep my mind decided to replay what had happened. One thought circled my mind before my dreams commenced. The thought exclaimed: What had just happened!?


	4. Sorry, another author's note

Well this is another author's note. I want to tell everyone that has been reading my story that I do not own twilight. I haven't put in a disclaimer in any of my chapters. I want to say sorry for not updating in so long. I bet some of you have been disappointed, thinking that this was the update y'all were waiting for. Well sorry that it's not. I want to tell you all that I have no idea where to take the story if y'all do not vote on my poll. I will update when I get 60 reviews. So all of y'all review. Please all of you vote and review. I need you all to vote or else I cannot follow with the story.

-alecxlovesxbella


	5. Sneak Peekauthor's note

**Hey it's me alecxlovesxbella! I know most of you are pissed at me. I'm so sorry. It's just that I didn't expect everyone to review so quickly. Anyways I checked my poll and only 7 people voted on my poll. I have the story almost finished but there is a part at the end that I need the poll for. I need people to vote or else it would take me longer to update. I'm sorry that I had to use an ultimatum it's just that I need that poll to be answered. I just need a little bit over ten votes so I could write the story. And just so you could get by until I finish the story I have a "sneak peek" for you all. **

Disclaimer: just so you know I'm not stephenie meyer. I do not own the twilight series.

BPOV

I woke up for like the fifth time since _he _left me. The beeping noise of the cell phone was very annoying. I picked it up, flipped it open, and pressed snooze. I trudged out of bed and headed for my duffel bag, which was on the chair to the right of the dresser.

When I opened the bathroom to change, my jaw nearly dropped; the bathroom was beautiful. It had marble counters, two bowl sinks that were on top of the counter and not in it, a tub, and a separate shower. The floor was made of tile and the faucets were pure silver.

In amazement, I ventured across the tile floor and rested my duffel bag on the counter. I picked out black skinny jeans, a gray cami, and silver Trojans. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. _I think I look formal enough_, I thought to myself. I grabbed my duffel bag and took out my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth.

After I freshened up, I paced to the door exiting the room and who else but Alec was waiting for me there. I looked up at his eyes. They were bright red. He had just fed.

APOV _thirty-five minutes earlier_ **(AN: Finally, we have someone else's insight)**

Bella's going to be here pretty soon. I looked at myself in my window reflection of Jane's room. The sun was at an angle in the sky and sunlight hit my skin directly. The sparkles danced across my skin. I fixed my hair as well as I could and then I straightened out my shirt. _I think I look formal enough, _I thought to myself **(AN:** **Hah, they already think the same, LOL)**.

I then decided to feed. I went over to the throne room and requested that I get a pack of blood. after the incident on the plane I did not want to drink blood directly any more. I quickly went through two packets. Apparently I was very thirsty. Having just fed, I went over to Bella's so I could bring her to the throne. I kept walking down the hall until Felix came out to meet me.

"Oh, hey you're back!" He exclaimed. Felix became a brother to me. We were also the best of friends. Even though he was technically and physically older than me, he was like a younger brother. He always had my back when there was a fight.

"Yeah, I got back here last night. We were sent to retrieve the girl the Cullens were talking about. Oh man, you should see her. She's incredible." The words jumped out of my mouth. I didn't even realize I was saying those words.

Felix looked at me skeptically. He knew I had feelings for her. I denied those feelings, and besides, I had just met her. Felix turned around and didn't retouch the subject until much later.

I kept on my route to my room, where Bella was staying. I thought about Bella. She was amazing. I kept thinking about how beautiful she was when a thought crossed my mind, _why is she not freaked out about us. She was just kidnapped by two human-blood thirsty vampires and then one of them attacks her also the other one was flirting immensely. _**(AN: Yeah, he was flirting with Bella. She was just too depressed to notice.) **_Did I just say that I was flirting with her? I guess I was. _

What was I going to say to her? How can I talk to her without babbling? Does she like me back? When was I ever going to stop asking my self these questions?

I finally arrived at her door. I was about to knock when she opened the door. Her eyes went from my shoes to my eyes. She stared at my eyes.

**Please review on this sneak peek and vote on my poll.**

** -alecxlovesxbella**


	6. Sad stories and interupted kisses

BPOV

I stared at his eyes, his perfect ruby-red eyes, the eyes that looked like bright pools of blood. No matter how dangerous my brain told me he was, his eyes told me he wasn't. I think that was just the vampire dazzling trick, but I was still dazzled.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my breath was taken away. This man that stood in front of me had done that to me. I again tried to speak and succeeded. "Are you here to take me to the throne room?"

Alec looked at me, analyzing my words. "Yes. I think I am."

"Great." I started to walk and Alec followed. Then he took the lead and I followed him through a lot of complex hallways. Finally, we arrived at two huge doors. They seemed to be made out of some fine, dark wood. I sighed. I wondered why I wasn't nervous to be in a room full of human blood-drinking vampires. Maybe it was because of the very special vampire standing in front of me. I contemplated that for a minute. Finally I was brought back to reality by Alec's hand on mine.

"Don't feel intimidated. I got your back. Just walk in there and make a deal. If anything bad happens, I'll help, okay?" Alec explained

I nodded.

"Good. Now, ladies first…" Alec said and opened the huge doors, which looked like they could only be moved by vampire strength. I walked in the room slowly. There were hungry eyes following me. Alec trailed behind me, but moved at vampire speed to stand next to the three magnificent thrones. A man was sitting in each throne, with pale white skin, and marvelous red eyes of course. Alec and Jane stood next to the old looking vampires. The vampire in the middle of the whole room stood up and looked at me with a smile I only thought Alice was capable of.

"Isabella Swan! What an honor to meet you! The Cullens told us much about you. Well not really told, more like thought much about you." I must've had a weird look on my face, because the vampire man explained. "I'm Aro Volturi, and I'm somewhat like your dear Edward. I'm a mind-reader. My power is a little different though. I can only read minds by contact and I go much deeper in the thoughts of others. Anyways, as I was saying, the Cullens thought much of you, especially Edward. Or, at least that's what the others thought. But anyways, let's forget the Cullens, and talk about you. I hear that you are impervious to most vampire powers. Let's find out shall we? Come here dear child."

For some reason, I felt like his kindness was a mask, to get people what he wanted. I felt like, at the same time that he could smile, he could kill. I walked cautiously towards him, glancing at Alec momentarily. Aro took my hand and his eyes glazed over a bit. Then his eyes were back to normal and an even bigger smile overtook his face.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful! I can't read her mind! Let's see if all our powers aren't effective. Jane dear, try your power."

Alec looked nervous. He looked at his sister. Jane looked guilty and sad, but she was loyal to her master and looked at me with sad eyes, eyes that just screamed the word "sorry". I wanted to forgive her. I really did. But then her eyes changed. Her eyes got darker, and I assumed she was using her power, but I don't think I was affected. Her eyes returned to normal and I guessed she was done. Aro seemed very happy.

"So Jane's power is ineffective either. Marvelous! Now Isabella, you are also here to discuss your future. Your power is useful to me, and you know about vampires. So choose, do you want to die and feed us, or would you like to become a vampire, join the Volturi, and live the rest of your vampiric life as the princess of the Volturi."

My throat felt dry, and my palms felt sweaty. I couldn't believe what an opportunity I had. My mind was set. I knew what decision I had to make. I spared a glance at Alec. He grinned. I sighed.

"I would like to take the second choice, but I would also like to contribute to the conditions. I think I'd like to live as a human for a bit longer, at least till I'm 19. Then on my 19th birthday you can turn me into a vampire."

"I like a good bargain!" Aro said. "I have more conditions though. You can't leave the castle without an escort if you wish to stay human. And I wish for you to take your position as princess immediately. Alec," Aro called and Alec looked up at him, "take miss swan to her new room. Then take her out so she can add to the furniture in her room and add to her luggage."

Alec nodded and walked over to me and led me to his room. There, he picked up my things and led me to another room which I guessed was mine. The room wasn't so far away from his. The room had a total of four walls. The wall right across from the door had a big window on it. There were also a few empty shelves on it too. On the wall to the left of the door was a huge canopy bed, with the same color sheets as Alec's had. The wood was even the same. Also, my bed was hanging from the ceiling. The wall to the right was a huge wardrobe and a dresser. Overall the room had great potential, potential that I hope to use.

Alec put down my luggage on the bed and looked at me. "Are you ready to get new clothes and furniture?"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Yes, I'm ready."

Alec took my hand and led me to an elevator. He pressed a button that had the letter 'g' on it, which I figured meant garage. We arrived at the floor and a massive garage appeared. It had rows and rows of fancy cars. Alec took me to a sleek black Italian sports car. He opened the door for me and I entered. "Thank you" I said and he got in the driver's seat. He drove out of the garage and into the busy streets of Volterra. We passed many stores on the way and we got a lot of furniture and daily clothes. Now all we needed was some princess gowns. Gowns weren't exactly my thing, but if I was to be a princess, I guess I needed them. We were at the gown store, and I was wearing a light-blue gown with a dark blue ribbon around my waist, and it was short, so it stopped right above my knees. The ends of the gown were ruffled. The gown brought black high heels. I was supposed to wear the gown with gloves, so I picked out black gloves that went up to my elbows. I picked out many other gowns after that and I decided I had enough. Me and Alec went to the car and finally, after a day full of walking, we sat. I was exhausted, but Alec seemed as though he did this everyday. We drove over to the castle and I arranged my room.

The next few weeks passed by like a breeze. Nothing really exciting happened. I fell into a regular routine. I woke up, got ready and went to the immense library. I read for maybe 2 hours, and Alec would take me to his room. We decided that I needed to learn Italian if I was to live here, so Alec was my tutor. We would practice for hours until it was time to eat. Alec would take me to a kitchen where I had my personal chef. He would sit and talk to me while I ate. After eating, we would go out to the garden. We would listen to music and just watch the sunset. After that I would return to my room and read some more, then I would get ready for bed, then, I would sleep.

I was starting to get really used to this routine, and spending time with Alec was amazing. Sometimes, he's sit with me and read. Other times he would help me learn to dance, so that at the next time all the vampires meet to announce my royalty, I wouldn't embarrass myself. Alec explained that a new member of the Volturi must be announced to the whole vampire world. Then he also explained that the new member of the Volturi must dance with a mate of their choosing. I already knew who to choose; Alec of course.

The big ceremony in which I was going to be sworn into the Volturi was a few days away. Many vampires were required to come. I feared that meant the Cullens and Victoria and Laurent. Maybe if I stood next to Alec, Victoria will leave me alone. I knew that wasn't really slightly possible, but one could hope.

Today, I was finally going to rehearse entering and dancing. I picked to wear the light-blue gown for the party. I was currently waiting outside the giant mahogany doors, my arm intertwined with Alec's, and the doors opened themselves. We walked in slowly and all eyes were on me and Alec, and that's the way I wanted it to be. As we walked down on a red carpet, I heard Aro announcing my entrance.

"Here is the new princess of the Volturi, Ms. Isabella Swan, and"Aro said happily, "Great rehearsal!" Alec took me back to my room after that. He waited outside my room while I changed into regular clothes. I walked out and met up with Alec.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"The garden." He helped me get on his back. He then moved at vampiric speed all the way to our special spot. We took our usual seats next to the pond.

"So…what's your story?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"What happened before becoming a vampire?"

His face darkened. Obviously the memories before pained him. I instantly felt bad for asking. "Well, I started out somewhat like you. Small powers before being a vampire, I mean. I could slightly numb people. My sister said it was my voice. She made people feel a prickling feeling before she was a vampire. We lived in an old time village, so we were thought to do witchcraft. The townspeople attacked our whole family. My mother went first. She was attacked when she went to get us food at the market. It was my dad's birthday. She was kidnapped, and the next day, we found her corpse on our door step. They attached a note, saying 'get out of our town or you shall share her fate.' Jane and I were sent away by our father to our grandmother's house to hide. He was also killed. The townspeople went looking for Jane and I. They searched every house. They finally found us when we were running in the woods. Jane was taken first. They attempted to burn her at the stake. I was scheduled to be burned the next day. Jane's body went missing though. They thought nothing of it. When they went to burn me, Aro stepped in. He took me here, and gave me a choice. To be a guard, or be fed upon. My choice was obvious."

When he finished, I was in tears. I hugged Alec. To have your parents killed because of your abilities must be so terrible. He wrapped his arms around me too.

"So you told her." The voice appeared out of nowhere. Jane appeared and she pulled up a chair next to me. "He's forgetting a few key details. We were only 10 when this happened. Aro allowed us to live for 10 extra years. I don't know why that was. Now, we live happily in the Volturi."

I was still hugging Alec. I didn't want to let go. I never wanted to let go. Jane left after that. Me and Alec just stayed there, sitting, and embracing each other. I enjoyed the hug. I enjoyed his smell and his careful, ice-cold touch. I looked up at his eyes. He looked down at me. Our faces slowly came together, and we kissed. I could feel sparks flying. Even if his skin was cold, his kiss warmed me down to my bones. I came up from the kiss to breathe. We still looked each other in the eyes. The moment would have been perfect if it wasn't for the crash…


End file.
